Nero
'''Main Character' Senbon Shuriken Smoke Bomb }} Nerō (ネロ) literally meaning Great and Powerful, is A Jōnin Of Kusagakure. He is known as Kusagakure's Swift Fury for his advanced, extensive use in Swift Release and Wind Release. 'Background' 'Childhood & Ninja Academy' Nerō was born under bad circumstances. His parents are unknown to all, and is a big mystery.He was found and adopted by a young woman named Kiyoko Yamanaka. Kiyoko took care of him, fed him, gave him shelter and clothes, and loved him like he was her real son. Since she couldn't have children so this was as good as it could get for her. He was quite helpful around the house. He helped his mother clean, wash laundry and fold them, and even cook. His mother brought him everywhere, even spoiled him, since it was only them. He wasn't a needy child. If he needed something, he usually could handle it himself without messing things up or needing any assistance. Nerō didn't have any close friends as a child until he made it to the ninja academy. He sat alone for the beginning of the year, and stayed to himself. Unless some kids asked him to be on their teams for a game. Most of everyone wanted him for his speed. He would be first in racing, or he would never be caught in tag. His grades were top notch. Top of the class, in fact. He didn't even study because, he could take in all information taught and be able to remember it. He made sure to study a little thought, because he didn't want to get cocky and fail. He learned the basis of ninjutsu and to develop his skills as a shinobi, excelling past his peers, making it to the top of the class. He became friends with this girl Ayama and her brother Kiro. They were almost always together. The three trusted each other with their lives. He finally had true friend from there on out. 'Team Muramasa' After graduating and getting their Hitaiate, the trio were assigned as a team and were to wait to meet there sensei. Becoming one of the most gifted young shinobi of kusagakure at his time. The team consisted of four members Tensa Muramasa who led, Nerō, Ayama,and Kiro. The sensei wanted to get to know his students, so he took them out for ramen and asked them about themselves, then they went to train, so he could see their skill level. They used the bell test. Tensa first went against Kiro. Then Ayama. Nerō was last to go. Tensa stated that Nerō was perhaps the fastest Genin he had known. He said that Nerō effectively put together combos and used attacks and strategies he wasn't aware a Genin should have the knowledge of. Nerō was appointed team leader, as far as the three genin. After various training sessions, most of them learning about taijutsu and weapons,the four began to bond closer than ever before. One afternoon they are learning about their chakra natures. Kiro has two,earth and fire. Ayama has two as well, water and wind. Nerō has 2 chakra natures, Lightning and Wind Release. Overtime the team goes on different missions. The highest ranked mission B-rank. The Chunin exams are coming up and Tensa has recommended his team for it. Nerō and his team has made it all the way to the round battles. He and Ayama win their battle, but Kiro loses his. Then the second round comes and he wins his and Ayama wins hers. But at the semi-final match Ayama loses and tells Nerō it's up to him. He wins his semi-final match and barely wins his last,but becomes chunin. 'Personality' 'Appearance' 'Abilities' 'Chakra' Due to his Hyuga lineage, Nero is known for his vitality and Life force. He has been noted by the best sensors of the clan to having an extremely powerful core of physical energy and in combat having a lot of stamina. He has been shown to be able to fight unburdened for hours on end, however this was due to his minor usage of his more powerful and taxing techniques. Likewise, his chakra is also shown to be remarkably strong as simply releasing it can cause a dense surge around him. As an extension of his Exertion technique, he is able to fuse his Will into it and force others to fall to their knees as if overpowering their motor functions. He has a considerable amount of chakra control as shown with his usage of his Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Gale Fist and Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Revolving Cut, as well as his ability to utilize his techniques using a single hand seal. It was later discovered that he held title of the reincarnation of giving him increased chakra yield and density. Due to the sheer volume of chakra he possesses, Nero is able to infuse his Will Materialisation into his Chakra Exertion Technique, forcing his opponents to fall to their knees if they are not at around the same level as him in combat. When doing so he releases an invisible omnidirectional shockwave which infuses trace amounts of his will into those around him and by then enforcing his will he forces others to submit, however a sufficiently talented shinobi would be able to exorcise his will from their bodies or sense the incoming technique. 'Ninjutsu' 'Nature Transformation and Shape Manipulation' While originally only having access to his two basic natures, Nero has through vigorous training gained access to not only its full potential, but also unlocked his Kekkei Genkai by combining them to form the Swift Release, a recessive and dormant Kekkei Genkai. Using his advanced and , he is shown to have great prowess in using every one of his natures with a high level of mastery. Nero's usage of the of the Swift Release nature allows him to move at speeds that are far too fast for the eye to track normally, making it appear as if he can teleport. Using it he is able to outclass even masters at the art of the Body Flicker Technique, and he uses this to dodge attacks while in combat or disorient enemies when trying to land a counterattack. By creating a slipstream, he is able to generate gales powerful enough to lift heavy beings and objects off the ground and pull them in his direction. The winds at his top speed have been clocked in rivaling that of a Tornado and are able to turn virtually anything into a projectile. This speed is not without its weaknesses as he is unable to turn on command relying on his ricochet from point to point in order to turn however this can turn against him if his opponent uses Ice or Fire as he will fly face first into the obstacle or slip and lose control. 'Sensory Perception' Nero's Sensing is on a level far above other sensors. He is able to project a field around his person in order to feel the presence of others even in combat situations. Using his abilities he is able to couple them with his Byakugan and as a result sense others by their chakra. While using its's influence within his chakra he is able to increase the field, creating a near 360 degree area to which he doesn't need to actively use his senses in order to evade incoming attacks. 'Space-Time Ninjutsu' 'Fūinjutsu' 'Skills' 'Wind Release' Nerō has very advanced use with this element. He can make simple wind bullets to large scale wind hurricanes. He uses this element to a variety of different uses, from increasing the cutting power of a weapon to controlling his chakra, and adding it to his body, to move faster. 'Lightning Release' The usage in this technique by Nerō is mild. He uses it for his shocking measures, when he needs it. He uses it in conjunction with his sword to give it a shocking effect, create focused attacks, or just to boost his speed. 'Swift Release' This is how Nerō obtains such fast speeds with jutsu. His speed gives him the ability to dodge most attacks. This release allows him to go at faster speeds and put together different combos, in great timing. This also allows him to boost a weapons's speed, such as throwing a shuriken from 20ft and then it hits the target 3 seconds afterward. This release also allows him to heal/regenerate way faster. When he shifts his swift chakra throughout his body, or to the area of the injury, it speeds up his skin cells, and they heal. Due to continuous usage, even within everyday life, Nero has became so talented in using this Kekkei Genkai that he can use it without even breaking a sweat. He has shown to be able to use it to it's fullest degree, being able to use it to make himself talk faster, regain chakra faster, even think faster. Besides just making himself faster, these things can be used on a supplementary variety. 'Abilities' 'Fuinjutsu' Nerō has intelligence in the art of seals. This came to be a little before he became a Jōnin, during training and studying while being a chunin. He has learned over a number of seals and how to dispel them as well. 'Kyujutsu' Nerō has trained himself in the art of archery. He has learned when to and when to put alot of pull on the bow string and how to aim based on wind direction and speed. He has also learned how to focus his mind and eyesight's perception. 'Agility & Speed' Nerō has very fast speed. Not even comparable to when he using Swift Release , but for someone not using a jutsu to make them faster, He is very fast. He has also worked on his agility. He can jump a distance of 9ft, jump a height of 4ft and balance himself on anything. 'Kenjutsu' Nerō has also trained in the 'way of the sword'. Though it should be 'way of the swords' with a S. This is because he uses dual swords in his kenjutsu attacks. He uses this in conjunction with his swift release. This allows him to put together multiple attacks with 2 swords, doing double the damage, in small time intervals. He has learned to block effectively with these, being able to hurry and a block a incoming attack if one if coming. 'Taijutsu' Nerō is very skilled in this area of jutsu. He can dodge attacks when needed, and send them back quickly and hurry back to blocking if needed. His swift release makes him almost invulnerable to taijutsu, because most can't even interpret his dodging. He has the unique combination of Strong Fist and White Tiger Fighting Style, which he uses to make strong offensive punches, jabs, and kicks, but with quick speed, dodging and leaping. When using jutsu to make himself faster, he is at speeds which even the Sharingan can't keep up with. Stats Quotes Trivia *'Nerō's Databook': ** Nerō has completed 650 missions in total: 70 D-rank, 184 C-rank, 274 B-rank, 68 A-rank and 54 S-rank. ** Nerō enjoys competing in various competitions, no matter what kind, as a hobby. **He wishes to race against Uzume Arashi, to determine who is truly faster. * Hermes is is greek god. The messenger god to specific. He was renowned for his speed, and his trademark is the winged shoes. Known as the fastest god. Category:AlmightySavageTheEternal